F equals Ferocious
by KelsWinchester
Summary: A failing Gilbert gets another F, and it's up to Ludwig again to try and pound some sense into him. R&R


"Gilbert Beilschmidt, come up to get your test results." Chimed out the teacher, waving the paper around, knowing the result wouldn't really come as a shock to the young student. The silver haired male jumped up out of his seat and confidently walked past the desks beside him, smirking his usual cheeky smirk and snatching the paper out of the teachers hand before chuckling to himself.

"Heh, and the result is an A- F?" Yelled Gilbert, his blood red eyes piercing the giant, just as red, F staring back at him on his paper, the class tried to refrain themselves from laughter but snickering could be heard from a student somewhere. The teacher leaned on his hand and shook his head, as if this happens every week.

"My, my Mr. Beilschmidt, was you really expecting anything more than an F? You know this happens nearly every week, so please, take your seat and let me resume with the lesson." Gilbert looked up from the paper and stared at his teacher for a few seconds, his eyes glazing over with a thing liquid before whipping his head around and charging back to his seat and slamming himself down, making a loud noise ring throughout the room.

"Ha! As if I need grades anyway, I'm too awesome for this college, I may be in my final year but I'll this is crappy college and find an awesome job with an awesome pay because I'm plain fucking awesome!" Bellowed out Gilbert as a hearty laugh followed, but no one seemed to take noticed and kept their eyes fixated on the board in front of them. Gilbert sighed to himself and slumped down in his chair, his eyes clinging to yet another F this year. In total he must have gotten the record of the most F's received in a single college year which much of hit at least 40 now.

"Class dismissed!" Shouted the teacher as the students in the class rushed to their feet and stampeded out of the room to get to the canteen as quick as possible but Gilbert slowly got onto his feet and crumpled his test result in his hand before throwing it in the bin on the way out and shuffling into a busy college hall where students were all heading on way to the canteen. The silver haired boy turned the opposite way and dragged himself up a few flights of stairs to find himself on his usual dinner spot, the college roof. He dumped his bag down on the ground and grunted as he landed heavily on his ass and leaned against the metal caging behind him, closing his eyes to soothe his thoughts.

"Brother?" A deep voiced shouted out from across the roof, Gilbert snapped his eyes back open and looked over to see a muscular, taller and blonde man walking towards him, Gilbert smiled uneasily and watched his little brother sit down beside him.

"Aha… Ludwig." Grumbled out Gilbert as he patted his brother on the back softly and tried to straighten his smile out a little more.

"You seemed troubled, what's up? How'd the results come out?" Asked Ludwig as he placed his bag near Gilberts and looked down at him with his sky blue orbs. Gilbert shuffled under his gazed uncomfortably and then laughed to himself quietly.

"I-I ehh… got an F…" Stuttered out Gilbert as he shuffled a little bit away from Ludwig, but the blonde male nodded his head slowly and pinched the bridge of his nosed in an annoyed manner. "I tried so hard Ludwig…" Said Gilbert as he tried to reassure Ludwig but, he just shook his head.

"Maybe my teaching isn't rough enough." Sadistically remarked Ludwig as he grabbed Gilberts silver hair and pushed him down onto his stomach, his cheeked planted onto the hard concrete ground. Ludwig loosened the tie around his neck and placed himself on top of Gilberts back to keep him firmly placed down. "Maybe I'll have to _pound_ more education into you." Ludwig chuckled lowly to himself and felt his older brother wriggle underneath him.

"L-Ludwig… S-Seriously… It's not nee—"

"Shut the fuck up Gilbert. I'm sick of seeing you get these bad grades whilst I'm hitting the top ones. I have to teach you somehow right?" Ludwig chuckled again and licked his lips as he kept a hold on Gilbert's hair. The muscular blonde backed himself up a little and grinded himself against the silver haired boy, hearing the grunts already emanating from Gilberts mouth. Ludwig pulled Gilbert up onto his knees and knelt himself behind him, rustling the elder brothers belt and clicking it undone before tearing open Gilbert's trousers. "To say you push me away so much, your dick isn't saying otherwise, is it?" Pointed out Ludwig, rubbing his hand slowly over Gilbert's covered bulge and feeling him arch a little from the touch.

"Don't… say that…" Groaned out Gilbert as he felt his boxers fall lower, his erection being revealed to his little brother. Gilbert felt his cheeks redden but Ludwig smirked and placed a hand around his length and pumped his hand roughly and seeing the silver haired boy grunt through his gritted teeth. Ludwig leaned down a little and kissed softly down on Gilbert's neck before instantly sucking and biting as hard as possible, making the other boy's grunts escalate. "S-Stop… Aha… Lud-Ludwig…" Moaned Gilbert as he reached his hands around trying to pull Ludwig away from his neck but, instead got his head pushed to the ground and his ass open in the air.

"If you won't stay still willingly, I'll have to make you stay still." Ludwig tore his tie off and grabbed Gilbert's hands placing them together on his back and tying them together with the tie, making sure he can't rebel to his little brothers actions anymore. Gilbert hissed and panted heavily as he cheek lay on the cold ground again. Ludwig smirked sadistically and unzipped his own pants to reveal his own erection, before rubbing it against Gilbert's revealed ass and groaning himself, "Time for me to insert my education." Whispered Ludwig, as he placed the tip of his cock against the slightly loosened entrance of his big brother.

"Y-You haven't lubed me…" Cried out Gilbert as he felt the tip slowly sliding into his ass and the pain already starting to kick in. "L-Ludwig!"

"That's the point Gilbert. It's your punishment." Said Ludwig as he moved forward a little more slamming himself inside and hearing a hoarse scream screech out of Gilbert before grunting repeatedly to try and ease the sudden pain. "Quiet down, people might hear us." Pointed out Ludwig as he slammed himself back and forth into Gilbert's sore ass.

"How can you expect me to—"

"This'll shut you up." Groaned Ludwig as he forced his fingers inside Gilbert's mouth, feeling them being lubed up by his elder brother's tongue. Ludwig craned his neck back and pounded himself in harder and faster, feeling the warmth of Gilbert's ass swallowing him completely and the warmth of Gilbert's mouth on his fingers making his mind go crazy. "Ahh… Shit…" Quietly moaned Ludwig, as he moved his soaked fingers out of Gilbert's mouth and up the older brother's top. He slid his lubed fingers over Gilbert's perked nipples and pinched them lightly, seeing Gilberts head crane to the side in a mix of pleasure and pain. Ludwig leaned himself over and bit down softly on Gilbert's ear, hearing his moans closer to his own ears.

"Your moans are so sexy, Gilbert." Whispered Ludwig, as he pinched Gilbert's nipple a little harder, before moving to the next one and rubbing it softly. Prussia shook his head and moaned a little lighter as he felt Ludwig pushing himself into him as deep as he could go, pulling back and slamming himself back in.

"I-I'm going to… c-cum… Ludwig…!" Cried out Gilbert as he arched his back, ready to release but Ludwig shook his head and moved his hand from his brother's nipple down to his erected cock and using his thumb to block the cum. "N-No… Please Ludwig… Let me, just let me cum…"

"Why should I?" Replied Ludwig, he bit down again on Gilbert's ear and slowly moved down back to his neck, marking his territory on his big brother, making sure Gilbert knows who owns him. Ludwig pulled himself out of Gilbert before forcing Gilbert back up onto his knees just to have Ludwig's cock forced into his mouth and a thick load of cum shot into the back of his mouth. The blonde pulled himself back out and grabbed Gilbert's hair, forcing his head back. "Swallow." Gilbert panted heavily and swallowed every bit that was shot into his mouth before opening it back up to prove his had taken it all.

"Good boy. I guess you deserve a reward." Said Ludwig as he placed Gilbert against the metal caging, and moving his mouth down to his older brother's, still erected cock. Ludwig slid his mouth down Gilbert's cock slowly, allowing his tongue to move its way down with his mouth before moving himself back and forth quickly, feeling Gilbert's hands run through his blonde hair.

"I can't hold… out for long—hnnng...!" Moaned out Gilbert, as he moved his hips back and forth in time with Ludwig's own movements, feeling himself fucking his mouth feeling the tip reach the back of Ludwig's throat. "Shit… I'm going to cum…!" Cried out Gilbert as he pulled himself out of Ludwig's mouth and released his own semen over his little brother's face.

"Have you been saving up?" Joked Ludwig as he got onto his feet and grabbing a tissue out of his bag and wiping the large amount of cum over his face, throwing it down. Gilbert collapsed himself back onto the floor, pulling his boxers and trousers up, still panting hard and the pain in his ass making his face wince. Ludwig walked over and held his brother and kissed his forehead, "Hmm? Maybe I was a little too rough with my lesson…"

"Yes you fucking well were, my poor awesome ass has been reduced to nothing but soreness." Cried out Gilbert as he shuffled around, trying to find a comfortable position to get into so his ass wouldn't hurt so much.

"Maybe it'll teach you to do better in your tests… no?" Softly replied Ludwig, nuzzling Gilbert's neck.

_-One week later-_

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, come receive your test results." Shouted out the teacher, Gilbert sighed and walked up to the desk, slowly taking the paper and expecting that same result he got every week.

"And I got an F—wait… C? I-I got a C?" Yelled Gilbert as he scanned the paper over and over again but just saw the same letter C on his paper. He threw his hands up in the air and cheered loudly; the teacher smiled a little and shook his head. "I told you! Gilbert Beilschmidt is fucking awesome! I. Am. AWESOME!" Gilbert shouted before hearing the bell for dinner go, he gathered up his stuff and walked out to see Ludwig standing by the door, waiting for him.

"Well, the results?" Asked Ludwig, Gilbert opened his mouth and closed it again before lowering his head and shaking it slowly.

"I got an F… again." Sighed out Gilbert, he looked up to see his younger brother turn and walk away, mumbling to himself about punishment and pounding lessons into him again whilst Gilbert walked behind him, smiling happily and licking his lips.


End file.
